The present invention relates to an exercise belt and, more particularly, to an exercise belt that may hold various weights in multiple configurations.
Currently, weighted exercise belts are a great way to work out specific parts of the body. A user may perform many different exercises with an exercise belt. However, targeting and isolating desired muscle groups with exercise belts may not be possible due to the inability to change or control the location of the weight attached to the belt.
As can be seen, there is a need for an exercise belt that is able to target and isolate certain muscle groups.